Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication among multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Multiple access systems include, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system and a Multi-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system.